This invention relates to a tank carrier for releasably mounting an anhydrous ammonia tank forwardly of the tractor.
The plow down application of anhydrous ammonia has heretofore become quite common for preplanting fertilization. For this purpose, ammonia is quite commonly deployed from tanks mounted on the tractor through hoses trailing in the furrows. As the soil is turned over by the trailing plows, the ammonia is trapped and absorbed into the soil.
Heretofore small transfer tanks have been utilized on the tractor and the ammonia is transferred thereto from the large ammonia supply tanks. The transfer involves considerable danger to the operator as the anhydrous state of ammonia causes severe burns upon contact with the skin. Also, the transfer operation results in considerable evaporative ammonia loss, usually at least 4%, as the transfer tank must necessarily be left open to the atmosphere during filling in order to bleed air therefrom. Furthermore, since the transfer tanks are relatively small, they must be refilled frequently, requiring considerable tractor down time. In addition, the tractor must be transported from its field location to the supply tank for each refilling, causing additional time loss.